<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Training by TheSteinsGateFormula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051962">Dog Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula'>TheSteinsGateFormula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The life and times of growing up with an education obsessed and traumatised school Principal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Manipulation, Questionable and sociopathic advice being given to a child, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His father gave him advice on how to deal with bullies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The life and times of growing up with an education obsessed and traumatised school Principal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Asano Gakushuu Centric</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: There are hundred other things I should be doing but one of my fish died so I'm gonna write this instead to spread the pain. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, class, everyone grab a watering can and tend to your vegetable patches," Mr Abe instructed, putting on his gardening gloves as he addressed the class of eight-year-olds.</p><p>Gakushuu grabbed his watering can quickly when he saw his classmate Matsumoto draw nearer with his gang of tall friends.</p><p>The whole class was outside and spread out near the greenery area of the school where the big pond and tall trees were, along with the different plants and vegetables the students were growing. Their clas patch was the nicest one but it was annoying when the frogs from the pond would sometimes hop into the patches when passing by.</p><p>"Saito, no!" Mr Abe despaired and rushed over to the boy who was trying to eat the unripe vegetables. "They'll upset your stomach!"</p><p>Gakushuu smiled in amusement as he passed, and went over to his small vegetable patch which his partner, Okuda, was tending to farther away near the trees and shrubbery. She was the smallest girl in class as well as the shiest, so he always had to help her lift her watering can at times, otherwise her large glasses would fall off her face and her two braids would get wet when the water spilled over them.</p><p>"Hi, Okuda," he greeted, sighing when he saw her struggle to lift the green metal can with a daisy on it. "Do you need help?"</p><p>It was annoying, but Okuda was always quiet and nice, so he didn't mind that much.</p><p>"Yes, please!" she mumbled, her cheeks turning pink as she lowered her gaze. "Thank you, Asano!"</p><p>He plastered on a polite smile and helped her, watering the patch of carrots they were growing. "It's fine. Classmates should help each other." That's what their teacher always told them...even if a lot of them didn't listen. Or at least not any more since Matsumoto had transferred to their class.</p><p>Okuda smiles and nodded, the two of them lowering the watering can together. "I can't wait until the carrots are done, my mommy says we can use them to make a cake."</p><p>Gakushuu's eyes widened curiously. "You can make a cake with carrots?"</p><p>"Uh, huh!" Okuda nodded happily. "I'm going to share it with the class after." Then her smile faltered when she looked over at Matsumoto and the other boys, growing shy. "Well...maybe not everyone..."</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, sharing her wariness, and stiffened when the large boy caught them staring. He quickly grew on guard when the boys laughed and started to walk over to them.</p><p>"...You should go refill the water can," he said, pouring the rest of the water in the dirt.</p><p>Okuda looked confused. "But—"</p><p>"Do it," he ordered sharply, making her jump. Okuda was smaller than him and wearing glasses, it was better she didn't get caught up in this. <em>She was too nice.</em></p><p>She was hesitant but did hurry off with the empty can before Matsumoto arrived; the boy cast a shadow over him since he was near twice his size in height. He was on the soccer team and was faster and stronger than Gakushuu on the field, earning praise from their coach regularly.</p><p>"Hey, Gakushuu!" he put an arm around him, making him scowl. "You grow anything yet?"</p><p>Gakushuu's scowl grew, pulling on the grip around his shoulders as the boy's chunky arm gripped him tight. "Yeah..."</p><p>"It looks like weeds," Ito commented, his thin face pulling into a grin, poking at the leaves of the developing carrots with a stick.</p><p>"Yeah, you're not doing a good job, <em>Gakushuu</em>," the other boy,Kato, taunted, using Ito's stick to poke Gakushuu in the cheek.</p><p>"Get off," he mumbled, trying to pull the other boy's arm off, but that just made Matsumoto tighten his grip, making it hard to breathe.</p><p>The taller boy just seemed to find it funnier, pulling him further away from the class and around the shrubbery so they were further from sight. "Abe-sensei will still give him a good grade," Matsumoto teased, smiling sharply. "He's his <em>pet</em>. It's like my dog." He scratched him behind the ears. "Do you get your own collar, Gakushuu?"</p><p>Gakushuu's cheeks turned red in humiliation while the other boys chuckled, feeling his eyes sting as he tried to push them away, clenching his hand into a fist. "Get off—"</p><p>"Hey, it's just a joke, stop being such a baby." Ito poked him in the eye with the stick.</p><p>"Ow!" He winced and clutched his eye, more tears forming when the pain stung while Ito kept poking his ribs with the stick. "Stop it!"</p><p>They laughed when he tried to kick them, fighting to break out of the grip while they kept pocking him until he—</p><p>"Ow!" Matsumoto let him out instantly when Gakushuu bit down hard on his arm.</p><p>Kato pushed him. "Why did you do that!?"</p><p>Gakushuu winced when he hit the mud, they were nearer the pond behind the shrubbery and trees and there were frogs jumping around, some staring.</p><p>Ito kicked him. "Stupid dog!"</p><p>Gakushuu cringed, covering his ribs when the boy kicked him. "Leave me alone!" He tried picked up a rock and tie to throw it at them, but it missed and just seemed to make them angrier.</p><p>"Bad dog." Matsumoto grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Why are you being mean?" He dragged him across the mud, ruining his jeans and shoes. "You're a mess." He pushed him to the corner of the pond, mud from the side sinking into the water as he tried to struggle. "Take a bath!"</p><p>Gakushuu tried to cling on as he was shoved into the cold and dirty water.</p><hr/><p>Gakuhou smiled when he observed the construction of the Kunugiagoka High School behind the middle school from the window. It was an impressive feat and plans to extend the east and west wing of the middle school had already been approved.</p><p>"Good afternoon, sir!" a girl and boy from the middle school bowed as he walked passed in the hallway.</p><p>"Hello there!" he waved politely, smiling as he passed, sighing contently as he walked through the hallways, the final elements of his vision becoming perfect.</p><p>From the corner of the eye, from the window, he saw an older boy from a second year class knock the books out of a third year E Class student who'd been passing by—he ignored it and carried on walking.</p><p>He sighed, making the walk back to his office until his phone rang, causing him to frown when he recognised the ring tone. "Erina?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Sir," she sounded worried, making him pause. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but there was an incident at Gakushuu's school and I've had to take him home."</p><p>Gakuhou's eyes narrowed. "Why?"</p><p>She hesitated and then sighed. "...Well, he's refused to give proper details but his teacher found him muddy and...and wet while the students were outside gardening."</p><p>Gakuhou tensed. "What?" He felt a spark of fury mount dangerously, but he quickly smothered it, staying composed. "...Did someone push him?"</p><p>"He hasn't said, but...a girl in his class told the teacher he had wandered off with three taller boys and then came back soaked." She sighed. "He told the teacher it was an accident but..."</p><p>He grimaced, clenching the phone tight as his temper bubbled, frightening a few students who walked by. "Did he list any names?"</p><p>"No...I think it's best if you discussed this with your son."</p><p>He grimaced, understanding that this must not have been an isolated incident. "I see. Thank you, Erina. I'll deal with the rest when I return home."</p><p>"That's fine, sir, I'll make sure he's dried off and settled. Goodbye."</p><p>"Thank you. Goodbye." His grimace grew, hanging up and staring at his phone. His mind started to race with questions, growing worried despite his efforts not to.</p><p><em>Getting angry won't solve anything,</em> he reasoned, taking a deep breath. He needed to be calm and rational when talking with his son and finding out what had happened...and who exactly needed to be dealt with.</p><hr/><p>Erina met him at the door at 6pm like she normally did when her shift was ending. "He's in his room," she said with a sympathetic smile.</p><p>He nodded, keeping his face passive as he removed his shoes. "Thank you, I'll take things from here."</p><p>Erina bowed politely before grabbing her bag and leaving.</p><p>Gakuhou sighed when he looked up the stairway and then heading to his son's room. He didn't bother knocking since he could already hear his son sniffling and crying from inside.</p><p>How long did he plan on crying? It made him scowl, knowing his son needed to be stronger than this. He was eight years old now, he shouldn't be crying like a toddler.</p><p>Gakuhou looked around the room briefly when he walked in, it was mostly tidy, but his son's desk was disorganised with books and unfinished test sheets; he'd let it slide this once since the boy was distressed, but still...</p><p>His gaze landed on his son curled up on the bed with his face buried in a pillow, cradling some sort of toy in his hands. "...I understand there was an incident at school today," he said evenly, sitting down on the bed. "Would you care to explain the details?"</p><p>Gakushuu mumbled something, keeping his face in the pillow before slowly sitting up, with the toy—the Optimus Prime figurine he'd gotten when he was four—close under his arm. "...Everyone at school is a jerk."</p><p>He sighed. "Yes, that tends to be how the world is, son," he replied impatiently. "But that doesn't answer the question." He grimaced when his son refused to look at him. "And stop hiding, you're not an infant."</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced and lifted his head from the pillow, looking like a pathetic puppy with his red-rimmed eyes and slumped shoulders. "Sorry, dad."</p><p>"Stop apologising," he replied sternly, his irritation growing more annoyed when he realised how his lack of attentiveness had caused his son to slip into this.</p><p>Building the high school was important, but it was becoming blatantly clear he hadn't balanced the management of his school and his son's education. Gakushuu was impressionable and still needed guidance, these years were key in making sure he was groomed into one of the strong and a perfect product of his education philosophy; and he'd neglected that.</p><p>Gakuhou grimaced, feeling a rise of fear like a corpse touching warm skin when he realised just how close he was to failing for a second time.</p><p>"Dad?" His son spoke up cautiously.</p><p>He let out a deep breath, staying composed. There was still time to fix this. </p><p>"Gakushuu," he said evenly, looking at him. "Tell me what happened. I won't tolerate any lies."</p><p>His son grimaced, cradling his toy close, a habit he'd need to grow out of if he was going to be strong. "Everything was fine before but now the other kids don't like me," he mumbled, looking down. "It's because all the teachers like me and because I'm smarter and...and..."</p><p>Gakuhou stared at him grimly as his son sniffled and rubbed his eyes. It was expected that is son's brilliance would cause jealousy. After all, that was why the E Class system was needed. So brilliant, good, students like his son could flourish while the rabble and parasites were rightfully crushed and kept in their proper place. "And is there a specific student who has been targeting you?"</p><p>His son stayed quiet for a while, fiddling with his toy by bending the robot's arm back and forth. "...There's this boy...he's bigger than me..." He rubbed his head. "He keeps throwing stuff at my head when Abe-sensei isn't looking...and..." His eyes filled with more tears. "...And he called me a bad word because this boy called Sakikabara shared his lunch with me when the others threw mine away!"</p><p>Gakuhou's jaw clenched, feeling a swell of paternal anger grow in his chest, but he quickly tried to smother it. If he didn't stay calm and rational he wouldn't be able to teach his son properly. Then things would just get worse. Gakushuu didn't need an overindulging parent to fight his battles, he needed a teacher to properly educate him so those <em>vermin</em> that masqueraded as children wouldn't dare hurt him again.</p><p>"...And how long has this been going on," he asked calmly.</p><p>Gakushuu shrugged uncomfortably. "Since the new boy transferred to my class when school started again..."</p><p><em>Three months.</em> This had been going on under his nose for three months. How could he have been so oblivious? His thoughts drifted to the few encounters he'd had with his son over the months. Gakushuu had seemed withdrawn during breakfast but it hadn't seemed that odd and there hadn't been any bruises...</p><p>Gakuhou took a deep breath to stay calm. "I see. You should have informed me sooner," he told him. "Tell me, son, do you want this to continue?"</p><p>"No!" His son replied instantly.</p><p>"And would you rather I march into school, make a spectacle and complain to your teachers?" he asked.</p><p>His son looked terrified. "No, that'll just make things worse!"</p><p>"Yes, it would." He nodded, glad his son had enough sense in him still. "Children who are coddled grow up weak, and that's not what you want, is it, son?"</p><p>"No..." Gakushuu shook his head, hunching his shoulders up again as he stared at him desperately. "I wanna be strong," he mumbled. "Like you..."</p><p>Something like a knife twisted in Gakuhou's chest, but he tried to brush it off. "If you're to be a stronger man than me, then you'll need to deal with these students properly."</p><p>"But they're bigger than me—"</p><p>He raised a hand to signal for him to be quiet. "Dealing with your enemies with physical force is a temporary display of strength, and messy," he said curtly; though he did make a mental note to enrol his son in martial arts lessons soon after this. "To deal with this and to prove your strength to your classmates, you'll need to deal with your assailants...mentally."</p><p>His son frowned, drawing closer to him. "...How?"</p><p>Gakuhou smiled faintly, placing a hand on his son's head. "I want you to listen very closely, and do <em>exactly</em> as I say."</p><hr/><p>Gakushuu's stomach felt weird while he waited outside the classroom near the coat rack, holding his backpack close as he looked around nervously for that Sakikabara boy. The first part of his father's instructions required the right person, and Sakikabara was always nice to him and always tried to get him to join in the other kids' games even though Gakushuu didn't really understand them or why they always talked about video games and manga when studying and school clubs were more important.</p><p>Around five minutes passed until he saw a mop of brown hair and an expensive black backpack decorated in singer idol badges.</p><p>He forced a smile on his face and hurried over. "Hi, Sakakibara."</p><p>The boy paused and looked over curiously. "Oh...hey..." His brow furrowed slightly. "...Asano?"</p><p>His smile twitched, feeling a rise of irritation at being forgotten so easily, but he brushed it off. "Yeah." He forced his smile to be brighter, copying how he'd seen his dad smile at business associates. "Um, thanks for helping me out of the pond yesterday..."</p><p>"Oh, it's fine." Sakikabara's smile was almost condescending. "Matsumoto was being a real jerk." His smile wavered. "You should probably tell a teacher or something."</p><p>"Yeah..." Gakushuu kept his nerves under control. "Anyway, did you look at the workbook for the spelling test today?" He smiled sheepishly. "I left mine at home so I'm worried I'll get a bad grade..."</p><p>Sakakibara looked amused. "Don't worry you won't." He patted him on the back. "You're really smart, besides Mr Abe likes you."</p><p>He made sure his smile stayed humble, even though some smugness threatened to come through. "Yeah, hopefully."</p><p>Sakakibara returned the smile, but his gaze wandered when their classmates Inoue passed by with a strong smell of flower perfume and bright pretty smiled. "Hey! Inoue!" He waved after the pretty girl.</p><p>Gakushuu raised an eyebrow when he saw the other boy’s  face blush a lot for some reason.</p><p>Inoue looked annoyed, sticking close to her two friends who were giggling. "...Hey, Sakikabara..." She sighed and then adjusted her bag, a shiny bracelet sparkling in the light like everything else about her.</p><p>Sakakibara grinned while she walked away. "She's gonna be my girlfriend!"</p><p>Gakushuu looked alarmed by the sudden declaration. "Uh...why?"</p><p>"Because she's pretty." The boy's grin grew more crooked. "She can't resist my charms!"</p><p>He was tempted to laugh but just raised his brow more in disbelief, not really understanding it as he followed him into the classroom. "...Okay...."</p><hr/><p>"Alright, let's turn to page 84," Mr Abe instructed from the front, adjusting his glasses as the student took their textbooks out from their desks.</p><p>Gakushuu looked around warily, his eyes lingering on Matsumoto who was a few rows behind him and then to Sakikabara who was a couple of rows to the left.</p><p>He opened his desk and hen frowned, moving stuff around in he desk like he was looking for something. A few more minutes passed of doing this while his classmates started reading from their textbooks.</p><p>"Asano?" His teacher looked at him questionably. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>Gakushuu closed his desk and squirmed in his seat. "Um...my textbook is missing." He gave his teacher a feeble look when the man sighed. "I left it in my desk yesterday, but it's gone!"</p><p>"Asano..." His teacher frowned. "Are you sure you didn't leave it at home?"</p><p>"I'm sure!" he insisted firmly. "I left it in my desk..."</p><p>"Uh, sir." Sakakibara raised his hand. "Asano's right, he left it here yesterday."</p><p>Mr Abe glanced and Sakikabara and then Gakushuu. "...Okay." He sighed, patting him on the head. "You can look for it later at breaktime. In the meantime, Inoue, please share with Asano."</p><p>"Yes, sir," she replied, moving her desk closer to share, her pencil case of glittery pens taking up a lot of room.</p><p>He smiled at her, but it dimmed when he felt a paper ball hit his head, following by a smothered laugh from behind.</p><p>"They're so immature." Inoue sneered, brushing her long hair back.</p><p>"It's fine," he said, smiling pleasantly.</p><p>She scoffed, playing with her bracelet. "I don't know why you put up with it."</p><p>Gakushuu kept his smile in place. "Abe-sensei is always saying it's important to be nice, remember?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes as the two of them started working.</p><hr/><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Matsumoto stopped him from leaving the classroom when they all filed out to go play outside when nearly all of them had finished eating. "I'm still hungry."</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, keeping his gaze low. They were alone in the classroom. "Why don't you just bring an extra lunch?"</p><p>The taller boy shoved his shoulder. "Shut up." He scowled, showing his arm. "Abe-sensei's been giving me a really hard time since yesterday, and I've got bite marks because of you, you're lucky I didn't tell my mom. They put dogs down for stuff like that."</p><p>Gakushuu felt his anger boil, holding back a glare. "I'm not a dog..."</p><p>"Just give me that." Matsumoto grabbed his bag and took out the lunch box. "You don't need it anyway, you're a runt," he taunted while Gakushuu stayed silent and watched him eat. I don't even know why the coach lets you play on the team. It's embarrassing."</p><p>He stayed quiet and didn't say anything as Matsumoto wiped his mouth and then tossed the lunch box on the ground.</p><p>Gakushuu quickly picked it up while Matsumoto burped and left him alone in the classroom.</p><hr/><p>"Thanks for helping me," Gakushuu offered to share his lunch with Sakikabara; Erina had painstakingly made him Hogomaki rolls for lunch after he'd said he'd needed to share some snacks with a classmate, and he'd noted Hogomaki rolls were Sakikabara's favourite. "Here, do you want some?"</p><p>It had been difficult to sneak it passed Matsumoto since the boy liked to steal his lunch, but he'd managed to use a decoy to throw the idiot off the scent.</p><p>Sakakibara and the two other boys who followed him around looked at the sushi hungrily.</p><p>"Wow, did your mom make those?" A boy, Suzuki, asked, nearly drooling.</p><p>Gakushuu's smile wavered. "No, our maid did." He forced his smile to stay. "Here."</p><p>Sakakibara hesitated but the others helped themselves.</p><p>"Thanks, Asano!"</p><p>"Yeah, this is good!"</p><p>Sakakibara smiled and took a roll, sighing contently when he ate. "This is good!"</p><p>Gakushuu smiled and sat down next to them on the bench while the other kids were playing around them. "Thanks!"</p><p>Sakakibara smile at him. "You don't need to thank me though." He looked curious. "Did you find your textbook?"</p><p>"No..." His smile faded. "I don't know where it is..."</p><p>"I bet Matsumoto stole it," Saito said, rice on his cheeks as he munched down the snack. "He's mean."</p><p>"And he's always picking on you," Suzuki said, frowning. "I don't know why you put up with it."</p><p><em>Well, it's not like any of you guys help.</em> The bitter thought came, but he pushed it away, remembering his dad's instructions.</p><p>"I know, it's just hard because he's bigger than me," Gakushuu said.</p><p>"Yeah, I know..." Saito scowled. "He and Ito pushed me and called me fat last week."</p><p>"But you are fat," Suzuki said, earning a hit.</p><p>"Shut up!" Saito snapped.</p><p>Sakakibara laughed. "You're both stupid." He sighed and turned to Gakushuu. "Yeah, Matsumoto's mean to everyone, they're just afraid to say anything because he's bigger than everyone else."</p><p>Gakushuu nodded, smiling still. "Yeah, he is..."</p><hr/><p>"My bracelets gone!" Inoue practically screamed after they all got back from lunch.</p><p>Mr Abe sighed. "Alright, Inoue, calm down, I'm sure it's somewhere."</p><p>Gakushuu watched as Inoue frantically searched her desk. "It's not here!"</p><p>"Did you take it off at all?" Tomo asked.</p><p>"Yeah for lunch duty so it wouldn't get ruined!" She looked like she'd cry. "I left it in my desk—someone, someone must have stolen it!"</p><p>Murmurs broke out in the class while Mr Abe sighed. "Okay, everyone calm down." He clapped his hands to regain their attention. "Inoue, you can look for your bracelet later—"</p><p>"Someone could have hidden it by then!" she said, starting to cry. "Sensei! Search everyone's desks!"</p><p>"Sensei, shouldn't we look?" Sakakibara spoke up. "Inoue's really upset."</p><p>"Yeah!" her friend agreed. "If no one stole it there's nothing to hide!"</p><p>"Yeah!" The other students started to rally, talking again and causing a noise.</p><p>Mr Abe sighed and ran a hand down his face. "...Right, everyone stay at their desks."</p><p>The class grew quiet and sat down as their teacher opened and close each of their desks.</p><p>Gakushuu tried not to fidget, his hands feeling clammy when their teacher approached his desk and looked, forcing a smile when Mr Abe smiled at him and wandered to the next desk.</p><p>He turned to Inoue and smiled at her. "I'm sure he'll find it," he reassured, offering a dinosaur handkerchief which she took to blow her nose in, making him wrinkle his nose a little.</p><p>"Thank you, Asano," she sniffled, wiping her nose. He held back his disgust when she got snot on the handkerchief.</p><p>"...Matsumoto." Abe-sensei's voice was stern, earning everyone's attention when they looked over and saw their teacher at the boy's desk. "What is this?"</p><p>"What?!" Matsumoto was pale when their teacher lifted up the sparkling bracelet. "N-no! I didn't take it!"</p><p>"Thief!" Inoue yelled with angry tears, as the outrage started to spread around the classroom. "I knew he was the one who took it!"</p><p>"Yeah, I bet he took Asano's exercise book as well!" Saito yelled while Gakushuu remained quiet and watched.</p><p>"I didn't take anything!" Matsumoto shouted, sweating. "I don't know how it got there!"</p><p>"But you were the last one out of the classroom today," Gakushuu said evenly. "Remember?"</p><p>"What?!" Matsumoto's gaze darkened. "No, I wasn't! You were!"</p><p>"Asano was sharing snacks with us," Sakikabara said, frowning. "And why would he steal anything?"</p><p>"Yeah, everyone knows you're the one who stole his textbook, Matsumoto!" Another girl sneered. "Stop lying."</p><p>"I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!" Matsumoto screamed, looking like he'd cry.</p><p>"Alright, everyone stop!" Mr Abe ordered sternly. "Matsumoto, calm down." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on, let's talk in the teacher's lounge, Inoue, come along as well. We can discuss this with Mrs Yamada."</p><p>The other children made taunting noises as their teacher, Inoue and Matsumoto left the classroom.</p><p>"Why so quiet, Ito!" Watanabe sneered when Ito and Kato stayed silent. "I bet you helped him steal it."</p><p>"No, we didn't!" Ito snapped, looking scared at their classmates turned on them. "I don't steal! I didn't know anything about it!"</p><p>"Yeah, Matsumoto, always does crazy stuff on his own," Kato said quickly.</p><p>"You should tell the teacher Matsumoto stole your textbook, Asano," Haruhi said firmly.</p><p>"Yeah! He shouldn't get away with this. Dirty thief," Watanabe looked disgusted.</p><p>"Why would he steal though?" Okuda spoke up quietly, looking confused. "He's never done it before..."</p><p>"Uh, more like he's never been caught before," Saito said, rolling his eyes. "You're too nice, Okuda, you don't get it."</p><p>"Yeah but, why would he steal Inoue's bracelet?" Another boy questioned. "He barely even speaks to Inoue."</p><p>Gakushuu took a deep breath, his dad's instruction drumming in his head. "He's always stealing my lunch," he said, regaining all their attention. "I thought it was because he was being mean but..." He pretended to look worried. "Do you think it's because...he's poor?"</p><p>There was a pause, the spark igniting.</p><p>"Does anyone even know where he transferred from?" Suzuki asked, scowling. "He sounds like he's from the country."</p><p>"Probably. I bet he grew up on a farm!" Another girl giggled.</p><p>"Yeah, he seems stupid enough!" Yamamoto sneered, laughing rudely. "His clothes don't look that expensive so I bet he is dirt poor."</p><p>"That must be why he bullies you, Asano," Saito said, scowling. "It's because he's jealous that your family has money while he doesn't."</p><p>"You think so?" Gakushuu asked innocently.</p><p>"It makes sense," Sakikabara said, frowning.</p><p>Gakushuu watched in amazement as the whispers and spread like fire, growing larger and more out of control. His hands shaking a little when he felt something like power course through him.</p><hr/><p>"Very good, son." Gakuhou felt a swell of pride when his son told him everything that had transpired over the day when he returned home from work.</p><p>Gakushuu was smiling. "It was amazing, dad, everyone was taking my side." He looked proud. "Inoue didn't even notice me take the bracelet and everyone believed me when I said I couldn't find my textbook!"</p><p>Gakuhou nodded, opening the draw of his desk. "Yes, as expected. You did everything properly."</p><p>His son looked happy. "Inoue says he's going to be suspended for two days because of it."</p><p>He hummed, taking out the box of pills. "Good. That gives you time to carry out phase two."</p><p>His son's smile wavered. "Oh..." Gakushuu stared at the pills on the desk. "But...but we don't need to, the plan worked and—"</p><p>"The battle isn't won until complete victory is assured, son," he informed him calmly. "Your bully will still be able to climb back to the top when given the chance."</p><p>Gakushuu looked uncomfortable. "But...what if it goes wrong?"</p><p>"Not if you follow my instructions," Gakuhou told him, sliding the pills towards him. "If you truly want to be strong and the leader your classmates need, you need to crush this boy once and for all."</p><p>His son looked alarmed still. "But, dad—"</p><p>"Gakushuu." He sighed, growing impatient; his son still wasn't learning. "The strong do whatever it takes to win, that's what separates them from the weak." He cupped his son's cheek. "You don't want your classmates to turn on you again, do you?"</p><p>"No!" Gakushuu replied quickly, fidgeting. "But...this is wrong..."</p><p>Gakuhou grimaced, growing colder. "I see. How disappointing." He pulled his hand away and looked down at his son coldly, causing the boy to flinch. "I'm just trying to help you, son."</p><p>He clenched the armrest tight, his son's image flickering to Ikeda's grey corpse that had been fished out of the river.</p><p>He quickly looked away from the small boy, feeling a rise of revulsion. No, that would not be his son. His son was going to be strong. No matter what it took or what had to be sacrificed.</p><p>His son was still too naïve that he couldn't see the bigger picture, that sometimes morals had to be twisted to achieve a greater goal. This is why Gakuhou needed to guide him, so his son could become the ruthless leader he was always meant to be. A perfect example of his education.</p><p>"Go put on your coat and shoes." Gakuhou stood up while his son looked up in surprise. "We're going for a drive."</p><hr/><p>Gakuhou went to the park he knew they'd be at while Gakushuu remained silent and cautious throughout the whole journey in the back seat. The little boy tried to disappear into his hoodie, shying away from the world like a feeble child.</p><p>He gripped the steering wheel tighter, hardening his resolve. "Do you know why that boy targeted you, Gakushuu?"</p><p>His son stayed silent for a while. "...Because he's jealous."</p><p>"That's part of the reason." Gakuhou sighed. "He's envious of your brilliance, and he knew that you have the potential to be greater than him, which is why he needed to keep you below him."</p><p>His son frowned, seeming to have trouble understanding. "...So he was scared of me?"</p><p>"Exactly," he replied, taking a left turn. "He is inferior and knows it. Individuals such as that have to be properly dominated so they don't rise up against their superiors."</p><p>His son picked at his seatbelt. "Like with the ant ratio?"</p><p>"Yes, just like that." Gakuhou smiled, glad that his son remembered since it had been a few months. "That's why systems like that are needed, so students like that boy aren't a threat to students like you."</p><p>Gakushuu still looked uncomfortable. "...But...drugging people is wrong."</p><p>"It's not drugging," he replied, sighing. "He won't be unconscious, he'll just feel...unwell for a time. Nothing serious."</p><p>His son still looked frightened, shaking his head. "Please don't make me do it, dad."</p><p>Gakuhou grimaced, remaining silent. His son would learn soon enough. He pulled up into the parking lot near the park, looking out for the two people he wanted to see.</p><p>He spotted one of them sleeping on a park bench. The messy-haired man was trying to keep himself warm with that disgusting rag of a green hoodie.</p><p>"Here we are." Gakuhou left the car and lifted his son out of the car.</p><p>Gakushuu grabbed onto his leg, clinging tight as he looked around worriedly. "Why are we here?"</p><p>"To learn." He smiled thinly and held his son's hand tight. "Come along."</p><p>He walked over to the man who had tormented his former student in school, keeping his son close. He'd rather Gakushuu not have to interact with such a disgusting parasite, but his son needed to learn a lesson, so this was important.</p><p>"Hello there!" He said loudly, making the man jump and then flinch when he saw him. "I know this isn't usually our normal time but I think you deserve a treat, don't you?" He reached into his wallet, causing the man to perk up. "You must have gambled your last allowance away already."</p><p>"D-dad?" Gakushuu was looking up at him in fear. Most likely afraid the man would attack them.</p><p>He let go of his son's hand and patted him on the head. "Do you know what kind of man this person is, Gakushuu?"</p><p>"No."His son shook his head and hid further behind him when the man slumped off the bench and moved towards them, stinking of alcohol.</p><p>"This man is a parasite," he replied calmly, holding up the single yen note. "A dredge of society not worthy of becoming a part of it. Just like your bully, and an unintelligent brute who needs to be put in his place."</p><p>"W-what?" his son's voice shook.</p><p>"Do you think this man will hurt us, son?" he asked gently, smiling while his son looked horrified when the homeless man started to crawl over. "He won't because he understand his place." He tossed the note to the ground. "Ah! Wait. What do you say first?"</p><p>The man paused, shaking badly. His sunken eyes and dirty-faced looked up desperately. "...<em>Please."</em></p><p>"Better." He smiled at him like praising a dog. "Good man. Go ahead."</p><p>The man grabbed the money like he was starving, shoving it in his pocket.</p><p>Gakushuu watched in shock, looking back and forth at the man and his father.</p><p>"There are only two outcomes in life, son," Gakuhou said, stroking the boy's head as he tossed another note at the man, like feeding a bird scraps of bread. "The person holding the money..." He tossed another note on the ground. "And the person begging for it." His son shivered under his hand and moved closer to him. "Which kind of man do you want to be, Gakushuu?"</p><p>His son wouldn't stop shivering, staring at the man like he was seeing a horrifying future. "I...I..." Something in his voice sounded broken. "I...I just...wanted...want to be like y-you."</p><p>"Of course, you do." He sighed, knowing how idealistic children could be. "The point is, son, is that the weak must always be kept in their place, otherwise the roles can be easily reversed." He tossed a handful of notes, sending the man into a frenzy. "Which is why the strong must do whatever it takes to win. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes," Gakushuu replied quietly, eyes still wide and haunted when he stared at the husk of a man.</p><p>Gakuhou sighed in relief and stroked his son's hair fondly. "Good."</p><hr/><p>Gakushuu was terrified, but he knew what had to be done. He held his lunchbox shakily, remembering the broken man his dad had shown him that night. It'd given him nightmares for days. It was like seeing everything his dad said about failure wrapped up into one person. If that man even qualified as a person anymore...</p><p>He quickly tried to forget it and focus on what he needed to do. "Matsumoto?"</p><p>The boy scowled and was hiding in the cloakroom since Saito had called him a 'fat dirty thief' when lunch had started.</p><p>"What do you want?" the bigger boy snarled, already clenching his hands into fists.</p><p>"...Well..." Gakushuu looked down meekly. "You a-always take my lunch so I just thought..." He grimaced, holding the box out. "Just take it already and don't try to beat me up?"</p><p>Matsumoto scowled, a flicker of surprise on his face before he sneered and grabbed the box. "You're pathetic." He opened it up and started eating the rice balls lovingly ensembled.</p><p>Gakushuu watched him, his stomach-churning. "...Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"What?" he said gruffly while eating.</p><p>"...Why don't you like me?"</p><p>That made Matsumoto pause and look at him. "I thought it was obvious? You're a teacher's pet and you know it."</p><p>Gakushuu eyes narrowed. "What?"</p><p>"You think you're smarter than all of us," the boy's voice was cold, glaring at him. "You think you know everything and everyone else is stupid."</p><p>Gakushuu tensed, curling his hands into a fist. "...No, I don't." The lie came easy, which made his guilt grow more like frost on a window. "I don't think like that."</p><p>What was wrong with being proud f getting good grades? And it was true that everyone was jealous, even his dad agreed. None of the other kids studied as hard as him or always got good grades. They were jealous even though he put in so much hard work.</p><p>"Liar." Matsumoto scowled at him, eating more. "You can say what you want but it's true, and I bet you stole the bracelet too. You're sneaky, and you pretend. It's stupid and pathetic."</p><p><em>I'm not pathetic.</em> A flash of the man begging for money stung like a needle. <em>I'm strong.</em></p><p>Gakushuu felt a rise of anger melt away the guilt like fire on ice. "You're the one who's pathetic." His voice grew cold, "and stupid."</p><p>Matsumoto glared at him and stood up, having finished eating and standing more than a foot taller than him. "You're the idiot who came here and—ah!"</p><p>Gakushuu stepped back, his hands shaking when the boy clutched his stomach. "Matsumoto? Are you alright?" he asked lightly, his guilt melting as adrenaline came over in a sweep of satisfaction when the boy's stomach grumbled loudly. "Should, I get Abe-sensei?"</p><p>"Ah!" Matsumoto keeled over, giving way to a disgusting smell. "N-no!"</p><p>The corner of Gakushuu's lips twitched upwards when he felt a rush of power when the bigger boy coward on the floor. "I think I should get the others, Matsumoto, you look hurt."</p><p>Matsumoto looked up, afraid and his skin clammy. "No!" He grabbed onto his leg, groaning. "Don't. Asano, please, don't!" He made a disgusting noise as the special medicine his dad had told him to put in the food did its work. "Don't!"</p><p>Gakushuu stared down at him, shaking a little when he hesitated. What was going to happen next would humiliate the boy like a nail in a coffin. It would be cruel and mean.</p><p>He wondered how this would play out if their roles were reversed if he was the one begging and cowering while Matsumoto stood above him.</p><p>He touched his rubs where the bruise was still healing from Ito's kick and remembered that he didn't need to imagine.</p><p>There was only two types of people in this world, and he knew which one he didn't want to be.</p><p>"ABE-SENSEI!" he called while Matsumoto looked up in horror. "Come quick! Matsumoto's hurt!"</p><p>"N-No!" Matsumoto looked like he'd cry, trying to move away.</p><p>Gakushuu stood on the boy's hand, keeping him in place, staring down at him with a similar look he'd seen his father cast on the man. "Bad dog."</p><p>Matsumoto's eyes widened, looking like he'd vomit. A horrible sound following after with a disgusting smell as Mr Abe and the rest of the class burst into the cloakroom."</p><hr/><p>"I heard he's transferring once summer starts."</p><p>"Pfft, why wait that long? If I was him I'd never show my face at school again!"</p><p>"I know. It's so gross!" Haruhi laughed.</p><p>"If I'd pooed my pants I think I'd run away and never come back," Saito said cruelly.</p><p>Inoue giggled, hitting him. "Saito, you can't say that!"</p><p>The boy didn't look apologetic. "But it's true!"</p><p>Gakushuu glanced at his new friends as they laughed, before looking over at Matsumoto who was quietly eating in a far corner of the classroom alone.</p><p>"Your maid makes really good food, Asano!" Inoue gushed, smiling prettily at him.</p><p>Gakushuu plastered on a smile, smothering his irritation when she tried to hold his hand. "Thanks! She works really hard."</p><p>"Can we come over to your house this weekend?" Suzuki asked, rocking back and forth in his seat. "I have a new video game we can play."</p><p>"I can't, I have lots of clubs I have to go to on the weekend." Gakushuu looked apologetic. "There's a competition in America I'm going to with my dad this summer."</p><p>His classmates looked impressed. "Wow! Really, that's so cool!" Watanabe gushed. "What's it for?"</p><p>"Swimming," he replied, eating some of his food. "I have a lot of competitions lined up, and my dad likes to travel a lot for conventions and business."</p><p>"Hey, maybe we can meet up then." Sakakibara smiled. "My dad's travelling a lot for business in the summer, so we could meet up in America."</p><p>Gakushuu was caught off guard slightly, but then quickly smiled. "Uh, yeah sure." It did sound nice. "Thanks..."</p><p>The boy's expression was open and friendly. "It'll be cool, just tell me when you'll be there."</p><p>Gakushuu nodded, feeling his smile become more genuine. "Okay, sure!"</p><p>His gaze drifted when he saw Matsumoto quickly leave the classroom. His smile wavered ever so slightly as something ugly started to take root in his stomach. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>